


What took you so long?

by joiedevivre2011



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joiedevivre2011/pseuds/joiedevivre2011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post season 3 summer finale.<br/>"What took you so long?"<br/>"How'd you know it was me?"<br/>"...Only you come to me in the middle of the night and slip into my bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A secret to tell

Later that evening, I went back to my quiet apartment. It felt wrong to leave Maura by herself, after she had almost been killed…again…but she didn't ask me to stay. I didn't feel right imposing on her – casting my fears and feelings about it all – if she didn't want me there.

I finally crawled into bed around 1am, but despite my beer-buzzed brain and body, I couldn't fall asleep. My mind kept flashing back to that very second when Dennis had stepped back toward the open elevator shaft and still had Maura held tight in his grip.

In that split second, I thought I'd lost her. I thought I'd lost the best friend I'd ever had and the only person I've ever really loved – at least romantically – and she had no idea the depth of my feelings.

But then something within Dennis made him let her go, and suddenly she was being thrown forward toward us – toward me. She was in my arms.

Alive.

Breathing.

 _Safe_.

She clung to me as if I were the last person on Earth. As if her life depended on it.

And it was at that moment I knew.

 _I can't live like this anymore. I can't live without her knowing._  I had to be brave and she had a right to know.

As I lay in my bed trying to fall into a slumber that seemed reluctant to come, I gave in. I let a dozen hot tears streak down my face before I wiped at them furiously.

_No. I can't cry. Maura should be the only one allowed to cry._

I believe it was approximately 1:56am when I decided I had to drag my ass out of bed to go to Maura's and spill my guts. Although I didn't rightfully know how she felt about me, she has always seemed like the person who is open to loving anyone. Gender probably didn't matter to her, so part of me felt like there was a chance she might return my feelings.

Pulling my white cotton tank top back up around my neck, I put my bra back on, pulled my tank top back down, and slipped into some slightly baggy, gray BPD sweatpants. About 25 minutes later, I pulled up at Maura's. All the lights in her house were off, but past experience had taught me that didn't always mean she was asleep. To be on the safe side, I sent her a short text – "Hey, are you up?" – knowing if she were awake, she'd answer pretty quickly, probably with something like, "No, Jane. I'm not literally up, but I am awake." After waiting for about a minute, I still hadn't received a reply. I got out of my car, closing the door as quietly as possible, and walked to her door.

Slipping the key in the lock, I entered her foyer as quietly as possible, closing and locking the door behind me. Quickly remembering her alarm, I disarmed and then rearmed it. I slowly crept up the stairs – avoiding the spots where I knew there were creaks – to her bedroom. Her door was closed.

I turned the doorknob softly and stepped inside the room. Maura was curled up on her side – the left side – of the bed, sound asleep.

Knowing her, she probably took some sort of sleep aid – be it holistic or synthetic, since with her you could never really predict – because I know she'd never be able to sleep restfully after such a traumatic event. After I shot myself to save her and Frankie, she couldn't sleep properly for weeks.

Lifting the covers on the right side – my side – gently, I slipped underneath them. Although the movements didn't startle her, they still woke her up despite her deep slumber. She didn't even bother to open her eyes as she rolled over and placed her head against my arm, breathing in deeply and wrapping her right arm across my torso.

"What took you so long?" Her words were quiet and slightly mumbled from having just been asleep.

I whispered equally as quietly, "How'd you know it was me?"

"Only a select few have keys to my home and the code to my house alarm, Jane. And only you come to me in the middle of the night and slip into my bed."

"Oh. Right."

"What took you so long?" she repeated softly.

I hesitated a second before replying, "You didn't ask me to stay. But I couldn't fall asleep. Too much on my mind."

She lifted my arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, snuggling closer into my side and resting her head in the crook between my arm and chest.

"Mmm. 'S'why I took something. Want to talk about it?"

Hot tears instantly sprang to my eyes. I took a deep breath and released it evenly.

_Fuck. It's do or die, Rizzoli. Oh wait. Terrible saying right now._

"I almost lost you tonight, Maur."

Not "You almost died tonight, Maur" or "Dennis almost killed you tonight, Maur."

_I almost lost you._

She opened her eyes and tilted her head up to look at me. "I'm extremely aware of that, Jane. I haven't properly dealt with it yet, but I've become quite adept at compartmentalization over the years. As have you. What's different this time?"

What  _was_  different about this time?

_Just say it._

"Eventually it feels like a wakeup call," I finally managed to get out.

 _There. Close enough_.

"I'm sorry. I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean." Her brow furrowed as she looked at me and I could still see her face, despite so little light.

"I love you, Maur."

"Now I'm afraid I really don't understand. You already knew that you love me, Jane."

"No, I mean…" I sighed heavily. I already felt frustrated with our conversation.

"No, I know what you meant. But you already knew that you were in love with me. The question is, why is what happened tonight making you feel like you have to tell me? Like you have to confess some big secret?" she questioned softly.

"I…wait. You  _knew_ , Maur?" I accused, shocked.

Looking down between us, she reached for my left hand and intertwined her fingers with mine. Then she reversed her gaze back to my eyes.

"Jane, I've studied nonverbal communication, particularly F.A.C.S, for quite some time. I'm a scientist. I observe everything around me. How could you think I wouldn't know?" she explained, as if it were obvious.

I felt speechless.  _Why didn't she say anything?!_

"But," I stuttered. "But you never said anything."

"And I let you continue to act around me the way that you have."

"How have I acted?" I asked, even though I knew already.  _Protective, even territorial at times. Attentive. Chivalrous. The way I looked at her when she wasn't looking._

"Why?" I felt so confused.

"Well, you've acted that way because you love me."

_Ugh. She was so sequential sometimes._

"No, Maur. Why didn't you call me out on it?" I clarified.

"What does your detective gut tell you?" she asked back.

I thought for a second and cycled through the possibilities inside my head.

_She felt bad for me. No, that's not like Maura._

_She liked it. Definite possibility._

_She was interested in me, too. Slight possibility._

_She was in love with me, too. Also slight possibility. But interest didn't always imply love, right?_

I decided to go with the one I was almost positive about. "You liked it."

"Most humans like being taken care of and cared about, Jane."

I contemplated throwing the interest thing out there too, but I didn't feel confident enough about the chances of that.

"What else?" she pressed further.

I chewed on my bottom lip.  _Remember that whole confessing your feelings to her thing?_

"I think you," I paused and breathed in deeply, trying to gather my thoughts and courage. "You might be interested, too."

I felt her chuckle against me and my body tensed.

_She's fucking laughing at me! What the hell?_

"Oh, would you relax? Don't you think I'm a bit more than 'interested' in you at this point?"

I grinned and I knew she could tell.

Suddenly I felt terrified. I'd never been with a woman before.

She somehow sensed that, too. "Seriously, Jane. Relax. There's nothing to be worried about," she said soothingly, followed quickly by a yawn. "Now, I'm going back to sleep. You can think later about how to ask me out on a date."

_Ah, shit. What am I getting myself into?_


	2. Trust your instincts

I decided I had no idea how to ask out a woman, and because to me Maura wasn't just any woman, I was doubly lost.

Ultimately I landed on the approach of listing her favorite things – or at least things I knew she liked – and going from there.

Flowers. My thought was, as a general rule, all women like flowers. Some have different meanings and I felt like Maura would know them. This meant that I'd have to do a little research on what they symbolized and decide what message I'd like to send to her. Annoying maybe, but doable and worth it because she'd know I'd spent time on it. Or she could just think I guess and lucked out. Either way, it was an option. Pick the perfect flowers and have them delivered with a note.

Fudge clusters. She tried stealing mine once when I received a gift basket. Not that I'd really cared about eating them, but they'd been sent to me, after all. At least I had learned she likes them.

Wine. Good god did this woman like wine, particularly red. The biggest problem was that a decent bottle would probably set me back more than I was comfortable with. It wasn't that she wasn't worth it, but I felt like an expensive bottle of wine seemed more appropriate for an anniversary or something.

_Whoa_.  _Getting ahead of myself._

It was  _way_  too early to think about any sort of anniversaries. We hadn't even had an official first date yet.

So out of the three options I'd come up with so far, only the flowers and fudge clusters seemed feasible.

The problem was, they both seemed too cliché for fancy Maura Isles, even if only used as a means of asking her out on a date. I wanted it to be memorable, or even just special. A way that was very much like our friendship.

_Fuck! Why are women so complicated?!_

Metaphorically throwing my hands up in the air –  _Metaphorically? Really, Rizzoli? Jesus, I've been around Maura too much_ – I decided that I'd go ask Ma. I knew it was a bad idea from the start, but it's not like I had any other woman in my life to ask.

Despite having a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach, I walked downstairs to the station café. Luckily it was nearly empty, which was great because I didn't feel like anyone overhearing this.

"Ma! I got a question. And don't go reading into it. I'm just wondering," I started.

"Janie! Are you coming to me for advice? Oh, this I must hear," she replied, clearly excited, as she threw the cloth she was holding in her hand down on the table.

I couldn't quite tell if she was being serious or sarcastic, but I trudged on anyway. "Maaaaaa! I'm not asking for advice. I was just thinking about something and thought I'd ask."

She nodded her head encouragingly, "Mmhmm. Go on."

I took a breath. "If a man were going to ask you out on a date – hypothetically – how would you want him to do it?" I looked at her earnestly.

"Oh, I get it," she replied with a grin.

"Get what?" I asked, confused. Then it dawned on me. "Oh no. No no no. Stop right there. I told you not to read into this." I shook my head at her furiously.

"I'm not reading into it, Jane. I know you. And I'm glad to see you've finally woken up and pulled your head out of your ass." She smirked.

"What the hell, Ma? I haven't had my head up my ass!" I retorted, clenching my jaw.

"Yes you have. You both have. But I'm proud of you, baby. You deserve to be happy. You've worked so hard your whole life and eventually I knew you'd want to share it with someone. Of course, I didn't quite imagine  _this_  at first, but you should see the way you two look at each other. Janie, some people search their whole life and never find that kind of love."

I'm sure by the time she finished, I was completely red-faced, flushed with embarrassment. But lo and behold before I could even respond, none other than Maura strolled into the café, instantly concerned after quickly assessing my body language and facial expression.

"Jane?" She looked at me, then glanced at Ma. "Angela?" She asked hesitantly. "What's going on? Jane, why are you so flushed and tense? Was your mother talking about sex again?"

"I  _know_ , Maura," Ma replied calmly.

"Know what?" Maura said, her brow furrowed in confusion.

_Say something! Anything! Before Ma does!_

"She knows," I stuttered, "that, uh, me and you, that you and me are…well…whatever we are…" my voice trailed off.

"Oh. OH! I see. Well, we can't really be considered lovers, see as we haven't even kissed yet, much less engaged in sexual intercourse, and I'm not sure we could be considered 'dating each other,' as we haven't even technically been on a first date yet, but overall, I guess maybe you could consider me…" she babbled before her voice trailed off as she caught my frantic deer-in-headlights expression.

Maura swallowed hard. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that." She looked at me apologetically.

I threw my hands up in the air, frustrated.  _Never again. I'm such an idiot for opening my big fat mouth. See? Regretting already._  "That's just great, Maura. In telling Ma, you've essentially told all of BPD. And now I'm a walking stereotype." I started to walk away, but Maura stopped me by placing her hand on my forearm.

"Jane, wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell her. I just…kind of assumed that since Angela said something about it, you'd just said something to her about us. Please don't be mad at me. Or your mother. It's not really that big of a deal…is it?" Her eyes were pleading with me.

_Assumed? Since when did Maura assume?_

I was about to voice this very thought when Ma butted in. "Hey girls. Remember me? Still standing here."

Maura quickly turned to Ma. "Angela, please. You cannot repeat this to anyone. I know you're probably ecstatic, but do this for Jane, as well as for me. We need time to figure 'us' out before everybody starts pestering us for information, okay? It may be the 21st century, but I, and Jane as well probably, would like to be sure of our relationship before we take such a huge skip."

I whispered to Maura out the side of my mouth. "Step, not skip. Huge step."

Maura merely looked at me and frowned.

Ma pulled both of us in and hugged us tight. "Of course. Anything for my girls."

When we both stepped back, I shot Maura a look in disbelief. She simply shrugged.

_That was way too easy._


	3. Floral insights

I started thinking about what message I wanted to send Maura with flowers.

_You're my best friend and I love you. I don't ever want to imagine my life without you._

Yeah, that was pretty much how I felt.

Once I got home from work that evening, I plopped on the sofa and opened up my laptop, which had been sitting on the coffee table in front of it.

I googled everything I could think of about flowers: flower meanings, flower color meanings, flowers that say I love you forever…and though I would never admit it to anyone else, I even googled 'unique wedding flower arrangements' just to find a good combination of flowers to send to Maura. Some of the flowers I found I didn't even know what they were, so I had to look them up too.

Sending flowers was fucking complicated. I knew I'd never look at flowers the same way again.

Finally settling on a combination, I wrote them down on a sticky note and stuck it on the back of the door of my apartment so I wouldn't forget as I rushed out the door the next morning to work.

The next morning, I actually remembered to grab the sticky note on my way out the door and stuffed it in my pocket. I stopped at a florist shop about half a dozen blocks away from the precinct.

I parked my car on the street and walked inside. "Uh, I need some flowers. Well, I need a bouquet or arrangement or whatever of," I paused and pulled the sticky note out of my left pocket. "Pink roses, orange spray roses, orange and pink Gerbera daisies, and orange and pink stock?" I requested, nervously rubbing my hands together.

The petite woman in front of me looked a little like Maura, but an older version. She smiled warmly. "Good morning! Wow, that's, uh, quite a combination you have there. This person must be very special to you."

'Special' didn't quite cover what Maura was to me. Maura had started to feel like my entire life. We spent a good bit of our time at work together and most of our time outside of work together too. Our lives were completely intertwined and had been for quite some time. But I didn't have time to explain that to the florist.

I swallowed hard, but then grinned back. "Uh yeah. We do seem to be quite inseparable."

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been together?" the woman inquired.

I'm pretty sure I actually blushed this time because my cheeks definitely felt like they were burning. "Actually we aren't. At least not yet, anyway," I replied to her.

"Ah, let me guess. You're using these flowers to ask her out on a first date," she stated.

Clearing my throat, I nodded. "How did you know? And how did you know it was a woman? Actually," I blabbered on nervously "Of course you knew it was a woman. Who buys men flowers, right?"

She laughed heartily, "Officer –"

"Detective, actually," I corrected with a smile.

She started again, "Detective, I've been in this business almost 30 years. I've sold a lot of flowers, but I've only ever had maybe two dozen requests similar to yours, if that. And if I remember correctly, most of them have been from women for another woman. Most men know what they want to say, but don't know the flowers to send, so they don't come in here with specific flower requests. Now, I don't rightfully know why they don't take the time to look it up like women do, but there you have it."

I laughed lightly, "I see. Women do tend to be more thoughtful at times."

"Exactly. But honey, I have to tell ya – the orders I've filled similar to yours since gay marriage became legal in this state, well I've also done the flower arrangements for at their weddings."

I suddenly imagined Maura in a white dress, walking down the aisle to me.  _Shit, shit! Stop it. You can't be_ that _kind of lesbian._

_Lesbian? Huh. Guess I am now._

"Really? That's…wow. I mean, I already can't imagine my life without her. She's my best friend, but I guess I've never really given marriage a serious thought. People have either been turned off by the whole cop thing, or they, uh, want to use the handcuffs, ya know?" I stuttered a bit, blushing. "Nobody's ever understood me, but she does. She understands what I do. And she still loves me despite it all."

Realizing how much I'd just revealed to a stranger, I cleared my throat and apologized. "Sorry for that. Probably TMI."

"Honey, don't worry about it. You obviously love her very much. It's beautiful and refreshing, honestly. I love love. And it sounds like you shouldn't let this one go," she replied, smiling.

 _I bet Maura looks like this in 20 years_. I smiled at the thought.

"I'll try not to screw it up. But I can't make any promises," I told her.

"Good. I look forward to seeing how it works out," she responded with a wink. "Okay, honey, Do you have time to wait for the arrangement, or would you like to have it delivered?" she asked.

"Delivered please. Think you could get it to her by about 3pm today?"

"I think I can manage that," she replied with another wink. "Let me get all the information I need to process your order."


	4. Thank you gift

About five minutes after Maura's flowers had been scheduled to be delivered, my phone buzzed. I tried to hide my grin but somewhat failed. I slid my thumb across my touchscreen phone to unlock it.

It was a text message. From Maura.

"Hello, Jane. I request your presence, please. ;)"

She winked at me. Why would she wink at me? She didn't use emoticons very often in text messages. Was I reading too much into this?

_No, you know Maura does everything deliberately. What are you waiting for? Get down there!_

Maura was standing in her office in front of her desk, her back turned toward the door. She was leaning over forward slightly, smelling a medium-sized orange and pink floral arrangement in a vase on her desk.

When she heard my footsteps, she turned to face me, her smile big and bright. I opened my mouth to speak, but she just shook her head slightly and raised her right hand, curling her finger and beckoning me to come closer to her.

I had a brief flash to her using that motion in a completely different setting and blushed at the thought. She didn't stop smiling as I stepped closer and closer, finally within an arm's length distance.

Wrapping her arms around my waist, she pulled me closer. Leaning back slightly, she looked up at me. "Jane, you know I don't guess, so I'm going to ask. Did you research what flowers to get me?" she asked me softly.

I blushed profusely and nodded, not trusting myself to actually open my mouth and speak at that second.

"So you know exactly what these flowers mean? Colors, too?"

Her questions were making me nervous. Had I been wrong about their meanings?

I nodded, though still unsure, and cleared my throat. "I – I think. Or I thought so. The woman at the florist was quite surprised when I asked for them. I was very specific. Then she started going on about other people getting married because of these flowers and I–"

Maura put her index finger over my lips to silence me. "You know, I thought Ian was the love of my life."

I grimaced at his name.

"But I was obviously wrong. What I felt for him could never even come close to how I feel about you, Jane Rizzoli. Do you understand that?" Her voice was calm, soft.

I had a lump in my throat at this point and despite swallowing, it wouldn't disappear.

"Jane, do you understand?" she asked again.

I nodded mutely.

"Good. Other than what I've said, I can't think of an appropriate thank you for these wonderful flowers. So I want to kiss you. Are you going to freak down if I do?" she asked seriously.

"It's freak  _out_ , Maura, and why –"

Before I could finish speaking, I felt her lips on mine. Soft. Warm. A little wet. Nothing at all like kissing a guy. Our lips moved together perfectly, the  _perfect_  amount of give and take.

When she pulled back, it felt like my lips were tingling, but not in an uncomfortable or painful way. It was good. Great even. It made me want more. My eyes were still closed as I reveled in the feelings she had created in my body with a simple kiss. My mouth was still open slightly.

"Jane?" she whispered my name.

I slowly opened my eyes to find her looking up at me, a small smile starting at the corner of her lips. "Was it me, or did you – "

I didn't want her to finish that sentence so I silenced her with another kiss.

It was still soft and warm and wet, but this time, my body felt like it was humming in response to the first kiss, so there was desire too. A lot of it actually.

Bringing my hands up from her waist, I tangled them in her hair, behind the ears, and pulled her closer to me. Our bodies were pressed flush together and I felt Maura wrap her arms tighter around my middle.

I couldn't remember to breathe. I knew I was supposed to, but kissing Maura seemed far better and more important than breathing.

Apparently Maura had had the same thought because she finally pulled back, gasping for air. I was panting like I'd just run a half-marathon. I pressed my forehead to hers, eyes still closed and lungs burning from our heated kiss.

"Oh, if I'd had any idea…" Maura whispered, in awe.

I opened my eyes and leaned back to look at her. "You'd have what? Kissed me sooner?" I chuckled. "I might've freaked out on you, Maur. Remember, denial is not just a river in Egypt."

She grimaced. "Ugh! I hate that expression. Please don't use it again."

I quirked my eyebrows up at that, but otherwise said nothing.

"But yes, had I known kissing you would be that amazing and… _arousing_ , I would have done so months ago, I think," she replied in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

_Arousing? Was Maura telling me just kissing me had turned her on?_

I suddenly felt like I was in very dangerous territory, but my own body's reaction seemed to give me a boost of courage. I quirked up an eyebrow again and coyly replied, "Arousing, huh? Just how  _aroused_  are you, Maura Isles?" I slipped my hands down to grip her ass and pushed my hips harder against hers.

She whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Maura Isles just fucking whimpered at me._

"Hmm?"

"You heard me," I growled, giving her ass a slight squeeze.

"Jane, if I didn't have a sense of propriety and we'd been on a first date already, I think I'm so aroused right now, I'd consider locking us in my private bathroom here and relieving this…tension."

_I fucking_ knew _it. Maura's a freak in bed. Er, bathroom. Whatever._

Her response fueled me, both my courage and my desire. Part of me felt like I should leave this be for now, but the rest of me wanted to take it a bit further. "So what would it take to make you  _not_  have a sense of propriety right now?" I whispered closer to her ear, my breath hot. I felt her shiver and leaned back to observe her face.

"I'm," she cleared her throat softly. "I'm not quite sure actually."

"Hm. Maura Isles not sure about something? I didn't think I'd ever see the day," I replied, smirking.

"I've never had this…" she paused, searching for the right word, " _violent_  of a reaction to someone kissing me before. I'm afraid I'm in uncharted territory for me right now."

"And I know what I'm doing, Maur?!" I retorted.

"It sure seems like it," she responded quietly.

"Because I listen to my gut. You should try it sometime. Do what feels right, Maura. Don't listen to your head. Stop thinking!"

"Jane, it's impossible to –"

I kissed her again to shut her up. This time, however, I pushed her back and down a little, forcing her to sit on her desk. The movement caused the hem of her dress to ride up a few inches. As I moved forward and placed myself to stand between her legs, she wrapped them around me, kissing me back passionately. I threaded my fingers through her air and returned her kiss with equal passion. I slowly ran my left hand down her neck, over her shoulder and arm, past her waist, and down to the hem of her dress. Slipping my fingers underneath the fabric, I inched them closer and closer to her panty line.

The proximity of my hand to where I knew she was feeling our kiss most – because that's where I was feeling it too – caused Maura to gasp and break our kiss. "Jane," she then moaned.

I placed my forehead against hers and sighed, my eyes still closed. "Maura."

"Don't…just…don't move your hand, okay? Don't move it any closer, but don't take away either," she whispered forcefully.

"It feels so right, Maur. Like my hand belongs there. Why did I fight this for so long?" I whispered back.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is we're here  _now_ , right?" she leaned back and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Yes, and I like 'here' very much. But okay…the point of the flowers…will you, Maura Isles, go on a date with me tonight?"

She grinned. "How about I just cook dinner for you at my house?"

 


	5. Recipes

When I rang Maura's doorbell that evening, she answered the door wearing a floral apron and a simple black dress. Barefoot. Obviously she could do that because her floors were always spotless. But essentially she was stunning as usual. Except not really 'as usual' since this was technically a date and I could kiss her at any point I wanted.

"Come taste the sauce," she requested, in lieu of greeting me. Then she smiled really big and I leaned in to give her a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Smells fantastic!" I replied.

"Fettuccine alfredo," she grinned.

"Mmm, one of my faves," I grinned back.

"I know," was all she said.

I followed her from the front door to the kitchen and stood there while she stirred the sauce.

"Here," she said quietly as she held up the wooden spoon for me to taste the sauce. She watched me intently as I leaned forward and flicked my tongue out just enough to taste.

I moaned. "Oh god. Tastes just like Ma's!"

Maura smiled as she lightly tapped the spoon on the edge of the pot and placed it on a napkin on the counter. "Well, it should. It's her recipe after all."

"My mother gave you her fettuccine recipe?" I asked, surprised. "Wow, she really does love you," I muttered.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't she have? In fact, she actually gave it to me several months ago, but I haven't really had the chance to use it yet," Maura replied, slightly confused.

I stepped closer to her and took her in my arms, wrapping them around her waist. "It's a family recipe, Maur," I inform her.

"Oh," she responded softly and dropped her gaze. Her tone implied a certain level of shame.

I quickly lifted her chin with my index finger, forcing her to look me in the eyes. "Maur," I grinned. "It's a good thing. A great thing, really. Means Ma really loves you and thinks of you as family. Hell, I think of you as family." I paused. "Wait, that sounds kinda weird considering what I'm about to do."

"What are you about — " Maura started to ask.

I kissed her hard on the mouth and tangled my fingers in her honey blonde curls. As I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, Maura parted her lips to give me more access. I gently sucked her tongue into my mouth, lightly scraping my teeth against it. I slowly backed Maura up against the counter and gripped her hip with my right hand, my left staying in her hair.

Maura then moaned and broke our kiss, panting slightly as she rested her forehead against mine. "You make me feel like a hormonal teenager, Jane."

"And you make me feel something I've never felt before," I whispered in response. "Is  _this_  what it's supposed to feel like?" I moved my other hand to her hips.

She leaned back to observe me. "I'm afraid that question is a little too vague for me to know how to answer."

I gave her a slight shrug and looked down. "Kissing your soulmate or true love or whatever."

"Well, seeing as I considered," Maura paused and cleared her throat, but then continued, "you know, the love of my life before you, I'm starting to think yes. This might be the 'real deal,' as the saying goes."

I chuckled. "You know that saying. Good job, Maura."

She beamed at me. "I've been trying to pay a little more attention now to proper uses of colloquialisms."

"Any particular reason?" I asked, curious, but thinking I might already know the answer.

She nodded and looked back up at me with a shy smile.

"I pay more attention too, ya know. To all the science-y, medical, health junk you spout out."

Maura's smile morphed into a full-on grin at my confession. "But you don't always follow my advice, even if you say you listen, do you?" Maura quirked up an eyebrow.

"Nope, but I listen and remember a lot most of the time. Maybe one day you'll convince me of more things than you do now," I confessed with a smile.

"I am capable of being  _very_  convincing," she purred.

"Mhm," I agreed, smirking. "But why do I get the feeling you're about to convince me of something right now?"

"Are you hungry?"

I started to reply, but then paused.  _Did Maura mean hungry or hungry?_

Noticing my hesitation, Maura rephrased, "Do you want to eat dinner right now?"

I raised my eyebrow at her and smirked, but otherwise remained silent.

Shooting me an evil grin and turning around toward the stove, Maura switched off the two burners she'd had on – one for the saucepan and the other for the pot of water to boil for pasta. "I haven't cooked the pasta yet, but we can do that later because it doesn't take long. I'm not, however, leaving the burner on low for the sauce because I don't want it to burn. It will also be fairly easy to reheat," she explained.

"Uh huh, I know," was the only thing I replied as I took her hand and led her to the couch.


	6. Perfect

When we got to Maura's couch, I sat down on the middle cushion and she decided to stand slightly between my open legs. She looked down at me and, smirking, reached both arms around her back to untie her apron. Lifting it up, she pulled the apron over her head and, believe it or not, simply tossed it on the arm of the couch. No folding or anything.

Maura then hitched her dress up a bit on both sides and as she took a very small step backwards for me to do so, instructed me to close my legs a little more. She placed a knee on each side of my thighs, sitting herself down on my lap.

"You know, your dress pulled up that high doesn't seem very lady-like," I quipped, smirking as I placed my hands upon her hips.

Maura grabbed my left hand and placed it on the inside of her thigh, very close to her center. "I suppose then, following your comment, placing your hand where I just did isn't very lady-like either, is it?"

My nervousness increased. "Nope," I shook my head. "But who am I to judge, really?" I began to stroke my thumb in circles over her soft skin. Maintaining eye contact, I slipped my hand closer toward her center – despite how nervous I'd become – my fingertips expecting to feel the line of fabric along the edge of her underwear. However, I encountered nothing but smooth skin. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, stifling a moan. "Seriously, Maura? No underwear?"

She bit her lip, trying not to grin. "The fewer barriers, the better, right?"

"Bra?" I croaked out.

Maura countered, "Why don't you find out for yourself, Jane?"

So Maura  _had_  expected us to have sex tonight. The realization that she had made me extremely nervous – infinitely more than before.  _Was I ready for this?_

I swallowed the sudden lump in my throat and tried to keep my face neutral.

Too late. She'd already caught my hesitation and facial expressions.

"Jane," she whispered my name so caringly. "You aren't ready for this yet," she stated simply.

"No, I mean, yes! Maura, I am," I quickly refuted.

Maura lightly ran her fingers along my jaw line and then cupped the side of my face with her hand. "My dear Jane, you aren't. I can see it on your face," she replied. "But it's okay. It's _perfectly_  okay that you aren't. This is all very new to you."

Suddenly I felt the urge to cry and I felt tears in the corner of my eyes, but I blinked them back. "I've just…I've never done this before, Maur, and I'm just terrified of fucking it all up!"

"No. We're in this together. You won't ruin this because I won't let you. Are you listening to me, Jane Clementine Rizzoli? I won't  _let_  you!" Maura looked at me sternly.

"You have your work cut out for you then. Because I'm going to fuck up. A lot."

"Nobody's perfect, Jane," Maura replied softly, kissing me briefly on the lips.

"No, but you're perfect for me," I replied.

Maura smiled and kissed me again. In between kisses, she murmured, "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

 


	7. Getting more comfortable

"So...what now?"

Maura smiled and cupped my jaw, running her thumb over my cheek. "Fettucine alfredo?"

"Hm, well...just because I don't want to have sex yet doesn't mean we can't make out for a bit like horny teenagers trying to get to 2nd base," I smirked.

"Trying?" Maura grinned back.

"Ok, ok. We can go to 2nd base. This may be a first date, but it's not like we're strangers, huh?" I conceded.

"Do you know what's great about making out with another woman?" Maura asked, very serious-looking.

"What?"

"We can both get to 2nd base," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Was that a joke?" I quirked up an eyebrow.

"Was it funny?" Maura asked sincerely.

"Lil bit, yeah," I smirked.

"Then yes, it was said in a joking manner," Maura replied.

"But a good point, ya know," I observed. "Does that mean you're a boob woman?"

"I do like them, yes," Maura contemplated.

"But?"

"I appreciate the entire female body," she explained.

"Maura, you've gotta have a favorite part. Anybody who likes women would say that, I think. It's usually boobs, ass, or legs."

"Well, you do appear to have very firm gluteus maximus muscles. Sometimes I sneak peeks when you walk by," Maura responded nonchalantly, then her expression changed to contemplative again. "Actually, I'm surprised that no one has ever caught me."

I countered with a smirk. "I have."

"Oh. But you've never said anything to me?"

I shrugged. "Secretly liked it. Didn't want you to stop. So I kept my mouth shut."

"Well that's certainly interesting."

"So you like my ass?"

"Mm, definitely. Your legs though, they're quite long and lean. Supermodel legs," Maura explained. "Very sexy."

Making a sour face, I contested, "I do  _not_  have supermodel legs, Maura!"

"Yes, you do. Have you ever even  _looked_  at yourself in a full-length mirror, Jane? You actually could be a model, if you wanted."

"Have _you_  ever looked at  _yourself_  in a mirror? You're the hottest woman I've ever seen!"

"There are plenty of women you've met who are definitely hotter than me."

"Nope," I refuted. "I mean, your tits alone...WOW."

"So you like breasts?" Maura asked, reverting back to our best body part topic.

"God yes. Don't you remember that case at Merch? Couldn't keep my eyes off yours. I wanted to take you in the back and do really dirty things to you," I blurted out, and then blushed at my own words.

"You could have, you know. I would've let you," she replied, smiling.

"Nah, I was too chickenshit. I'd've made a fool outta myself. And besides, you deserve better than that," I confessed.

"Oh, what do I deserve then?" Maura asked politely, smiling knowingly.

I thought quickly of the nicer ways our first time should be. "I dunno. There should be like candles and rose petals and crap. All the romantic, cheesy stuff."

Maura rolled her eyes at me – actually rolled her eyes. "I'm not a virgin, Jane. Surely you've realized this already. I don't need all that 'romantic, cheesy stuff' to want to have sex with someone. Honestly, I don't even need to have feelings for someone to have sex with him or her – I just need to feel a physical attraction."

I pulled back from Maura, pressing myself further into the couch, stunned at her admission. "Sorry, what?" I asked, looking up at her face, irrational anger beginning to coil low in my chest.

"Why are you getting angry? You already know how I feel about you. This isn't going to be a casual thing for me," she explained. "Actually, I think it's going to be the  _least_  casual sex I've ever had."

I exhaled loudly, my cheeks puffing up as I pushed the air out of my lungs. "I'm sorry. I just feel angry anytime I think about you being with someone else. I know it's stupid. You can't lie, so when you say you love me, it's obviously true."

"I do love you, and I am physically attracted to you, more so than I've ever been to any of my previous partners," she replied.

I winced when she said the last two words.

Maura frowned at me. "Stop being ridiculous. It would be naïve of you to think I haven't had any other sexual partners."

"I'd rather just act naïve," I replied, making a "yuck" face at her.

"Fine, then think of me as some innocent woman in my mid-to-late thirties just begging to be taught something by a willing lover, if that's what you'd prefer."

"Maur, I can count on one hand how many men I've slept with," I replied honestly. "Pretty sure you're not more innocent than me."

She frowned at me, slipping off my lap and sitting beside me on the sofa. She immediately pulled her dress back down her thighs. "Should I be insulted by that statement? Are you implying that I'm promiscuous?"

Before she could continue any further, I put my hand up to stop her. "Whoa, hold on. You know that is not at all what I meant. I just know you enjoy sex more often than me. I know you've slept with both men and women. You're a doctor, which means you have an appreciation for anatomy at the very least. But there's no way you can tell me your number is lower than mine."

"Well it certainly isn't much higher, I can promise you. I can count on both hands if that makes you feel any better."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," she replied simply. "You know I can't lie."

"Well, sadly it does kinda make me feel better. Does that make me a terrible person?"

"No, I think it's normal for you to feel that way," she reasoned. "Jane, I've experimented a lot, but most of it was on a regular basis with the same partners, and I certainly have never had more than one partner within any given time frame."

"So you mean, like you haven't dated two people at once and had sex with each of them?"

"Exactly. I am very monogamous when I engage in sexual activity."

"Ugh, 'sexual activity.' You're such a doctor," I replied, scrunching my nose up in disgust at the term. "But I'm completely monogamous, even just dating. I mean, I barely ever have time to date one guy, much less two at once."

Part of me then wanted to ask what all she had meant by "experimented a lot" and suddenly I had the image of her handcuffed to a bed, legs spread. I blushed furiously at the mental picture my brain had conjured out of nowhere and had to look away.

"I've tried a little bit of everything, if that's what you're thinking," she smirked.

"Stop that. It's creepy."

"I'm sorry, but stop what exactly?"

"Reading my mind."

Maura quirked up an eyebrow. "I hardly have the ability to read minds. But your facial expression did lead me to believe that you had pictured something potentially embarrassing or 'taboo,' at least for you, considering the conversation we're currently having."

"I did and I hate my brain for it."

"Was it a mental visual of me doing something sexual?"

I groaned and put my head in my hands, my elbows propped up on my knees.

Maura grinned and poked me in my side. "What was I doing?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, Jane. Tell me. I bet I've done it before, whatever it is."

I mumbled, "You were handcuffed to the bed."

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't catch that. What did you say?"

God, the woman was trying to torture me. "You were handcuffed to the bed," I repeated slightly louder.

"I thought you didn't like the idea of handcuffs in the bedroom, Jane," Maura stated.

"I don't. Or I didn't. I don't know anymore."

"I don't mind light BDSM. But I think based on your history, those types of things wouldn't appeal to you, would they?"

"No," I replied, and left it at that.

"Including blindfolding – no handcuffs or restraints at all?"

"Um, I don't know. I've never really considered that BDSM. Is it?"

"Well, it is a form of giving up control," Maura pointed out.

"Are you into blindfolding?"

"Yes, with someone I trust deeply. You, for example. I'd probably let you do almost anything you wanted to."

My eyes went wide at Maura's confession. She was so nonchalant about it all. I swallowed hard. " _Anything_?"

"Almost anything," she corrected me. "But yes, I think I'd be okay with anything you would probably want to try."

I swallowed again, my mouth very dry. "So, like...spanking?"

"Yes."

I furrowed my brow. "Gagging?"

"Yes."

I blushed at my next one, even before saying it out loud, despite that it was a whisper. "Anal sex?"

"Yes."

I scrunched up my face, slightly horrified. "I don't wanna do any of those, Maur."

Maura grabbed my hand to comfort me. "Jane, that's fine. I wouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable. I hope you know that."

"I know. But thank you anyway for saying it."

She then looked at me hesitantly, as if she wanted to ask something, but wasn't sure if she should.

I reached over and tucked some stray strands of hair behind her ear. "Yes, Maur?"

"I, well, how do you feel about phallus-shaped objects attached to a harness?" She looked slightly unsure of herself.

"You mean a strap-on?"

"Yes, I do believe that's the popular term for it," she replied quietly.

"On you, or on me?" I asked, looking for clarification.

She shrugged slightly and responded, "Either."

I thought about it for several seconds, trying to picture both scenarios. I'd only ever found mild satisfaction having sex with men. My best orgasms has either been with my own vibrator, or when a guy went down on me, not when he'd been inside me. The thought of Maura on top, riding my strap-on seemed kinda hot. The thought of her using one on me slightly less so. "Hm, I'd be willing to use one on you, for sure. Only a maybe for me, though."

"Did you just picture having sex with me with a strap-on?"

Blushing and looking away, I shrugged. "Maybe."

Suddenly I just felt like laughing. The feeling was bubbling inside of me, wanting to burst out. I gave a quick snort, trying to stifle the feeling.

"Why are you laughing?" Maura asked, concerned.

"This is the most extensive conversation I've ever had about sex," I confessed. "It's kinda weird."

She smiled at me. "I quite enjoy talking about it. I've always wanted to talk with you about this kind of stuff, but you always end those conversations very quickly."

"Really? You enjoy talking about sex? Couldn't tell," I replied sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Smacking my arm, she quickly replied, "You are so rude, Jane Rizzoli."

"And you are so abusive, Maura Isles. Don't hit me!" I shot back, though I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

Maura leaned in closer. I could feel her hot breath on my lips. "So instead of making out, we talked about sex. How does it feel?"

I fake pouted, my bottom lip sticking out, coming dangerously close to her own lips. "We can't still make out?"

She kissed me quickly and pulled away, standing up. "Mm, maybe later. I'm definitely hungry now."

Reaching out her hand, I grabbed it and she pulled me up off the sofa.


	8. Fantasize

I left Maura's feeling elated. After we finished eating dinner and dessert, Maura and I sat down on her sofa to watch a movie. I couldn't remember even what the movie was because not long into it, we'd started making out pretty heavily. I still didn't feel quite comfortable enough to go any further, so when Maura was pinned underneath me, one leg hooked around my thighs, and started to grind against my thigh, I decided to pull back and cool things down. I could tell she was frustrated, but not mad, and I had to force myself to leave soon after, because I hated seeing the disappointed look on her face. I promised I'd text when I got home though.

Even though I'd put a damper on it all before leaving, I also left very horny and knew I likely wouldn't be able to sleep without getting some level of relief. When I arrived back at my apartment, I sent Maura a quick text ("Home") and took Jo Friday out for her to pee. Shutting the door back behind me, I unhooked Jo's leash and put it back in the bowl on the table by the door. I kicked off my shoes, then made my way into the bedroom, switching on a lamp on the nightstand and tossing my phone onto the bed in the process. I quickly slipped out of my clothes down to my bra, underwear, and tank top, letting it all drop to the floor. I unhooked my bra while leaving my tank on, and then tossed it too onto the pile.

Picking up my phone again, I saw Maura's reply. "Had a wonderful time. Wish you were in bed beside me like during our sleepovers."

I tapped out a reply asking what she was wearing to bed. The next thing I knew, my phone was ringing.

"Why would you want to know what I'm wearing, Jane?" Her voice told me she was clearly amused.

I blushed even though no one was around to see it. "Well, I could picture being next to you easier if I knew what you were wearing."

"Oh. A black, silk negligee. That's it," she replied.

I gulped, eyes widening in surprise. "Um, I bet...that looks really good. I don't think you've ever worn anything like that when I've spent the night."

"Well I usually only wear it when I'm alone, or for someone else's viewing pleasure," she purred. "It really would not have been appropriate to wear around you since we had not crossed any boundaries in our friendship. Actually, it likely would have made you very uncomfortable."

"Wow. Okay," I laughed out nervously.

"Are you imagining me in it right now?" she asked.

I took a second to respond. "Well I've never seen it before, so I dunno exactly what to picture."

"It is relatively simple, but sexy at the same time because it has some lace accents. I could describe it in more detail if you'd like, but perhaps I should just send you a picture as a visual aid."

I could hear her smile, though I wasn't sure how I knew.

"God, no!" I refuted quickly. "I mean, no that's fine. I don't really need it."

"Are you trying to picture what I'm wearing so you can masturbate, Jane?"

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"Did making out with me make you aroused and now you need some relief?"

"Ugh, why am I being questioned like a murder suspect?" I ran my hand hard down my face. "I feel like a pervert."

"Why? Because you're trying to imagine me in lingerie and planning to bring yourself to orgasm while you do so?"

"Um." I let myself fall to the bed, landing on my back.

"I would think one could only consider you to be perverted if I objected to you doing such a thing. Otherwise, it is merely fantasizing about the person you're dating."

"So, you're saying you  _want_  me to picture you right now and t-touch myself?" I asked incredulous.

There was some hesitation in her voice when she replied. "I would not object. You may certainly engage in any activities with which you feel comfortable, Jane."

I groaned. "Well now I am not going to feel comfortable doing  _that_ , even if I was gonna do it before. You just ruined it! But I sure as hell wouldn't do that with you still on the phone!"

"Why not?"

I shrugged to myself. "'Cause."

"That is not a reason," Maura contested.

"'Cause I'd feel awkward! You'd know what I was doing when I hung up the phone."

"What if –"

I stopped her immediately. "Nuh uh. Maura Isles doesn't start sentences with 'what if'."

"Fine. Would you feel more comfortable if you knew I were doing the same thing?"

"Wouldn't you feel like a pervert too?" I asked back.

"No," she replied simply.

"Dammit, Maura!" I huffed.

I heard her giggle through the phone.

"You have officially succeeded in making me feel very pervy  _and_  awkward. Thanks!"

"Jane, I think it may be good for you to relieve some of your sexual frustration after tonight's activities," she suggested.

"Why do you insist on talking about sex so much when you know how uncomfortable it makes me?" I sighed.

"Because if we are going to be in a relationship and therefore engage in sexual activities at some point in probably the near future, you need to be more comfortable talking about it. Consider it immersion therapy."

Blushing when she said the world 'relationship,' I replied, "That doesn't seem fair. Shouldn't we be compromising instead?"

"How would you suggest we compromise then?" she inquired.

"Umm," I replied, trying to think quickly of a good response. "I'll talk about it with you a little more, but  _only_  when we're alone together in private,  _if_  you talk about it less in public."

"That seems reasonable to me," Maura agreed.

"So that means no comments in the cafe, nothing in the morgue while you're doing autopsies and stuff. None of that."

"Okay," she agreed again. "Are you going to masturbate after you hang up the phone?"

"Maura!" I cried out.

She giggled again on the other end of the line. "I would love to imagine that's what you're doing."

"You're a pervert, too. Just so you know."

"It doesn't make me a pervert, Jane. I am dating you, and therefore you are the object of my desire."

"I am not an object," I protested.

Maura huffed. "Well pardon me for using a colloquial expression appropriately only to be reprimanded for having used it."

Closing my eyes, I sighed. "I'm going to hang up now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied.

I was about to tap the red end button when I heard her speak again.

"Jane?"

"Yes, Maur?"

A second or two of silence passed. "Nothing. I'll tell you later. Goodnight, Jane."

"'Night, Maur." I smiled and tapped the red end button on my phone screen.

I felt so incredibly turned on, but guilty and slightly dirty about masturbating. Maura had already become fodder for my fantasies, but the fact that she would know exactly what I was doing and who I would be thinking about while doing it was unnerving to me. "Dammit, Maura!" I said out loud to myself.

I set my phone on my nightstand and went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After finishing, I returned to my room and settled underneath the covers, turning off my bedside lamp as I did so. Lights from the Boston city night were coming through the blinds, since they were only about three-quarters closed. I stared up at my ceiling, reflecting on my first date with my best friend. Despite the dominating subject of our conversation that evening, I realized it was probably the best first date I had ever had. Maybe it was because Maura and I already had history, because we knew each other incredibly well. I smiled at the ceiling.

Suddenly I was imagining Maura on top of me, straddling my hips, hands planted on each side of my head. I closed my eyes and the fantasy continued.

"Jane," she was saying softly. "You made me so aroused tonight, so hot. I wanted so desperately for you to touch me, to feel how turned on I was."

I moaned at the thought of it all. As turned on as I was just making out with her, taking the next step made me apprehensive. I hadn't really wrapped my head around sex with a woman yet, especially not sex with Maura. But alone in my bed, I felt kind of silly for being nervous. Maura would know what she was doing. She would help me through it and if I did something wrong or dumb, she wouldn't laugh at me. She wasn't that type at all. She would be gentle and loving like she usually was with me.

 _Ugh, I'm an idiot,_ I thought.

"Jane," came fantasy Maura's seductive voice. "Touch yourself. Think of me while you make yourself feel good. Right now I am lying in my bed, masturbating and thinking about how you might be lying in bed doing the same thing, fantasizing about me."

As I was slipping my left hand down my stomach inside my underwear, my phone chimed with a text. I reached over and grabbed it with my right hand. Thumb sliding over the screen, I unlocked it. "I just orgasmed while moaning your name. Sweet dreams, Jane. ;)"

I groaned and dropped the phone to the bed, pulling my left hand away. "Fuck," I muttered, more sexually frustrated than I'd felt in weeks. "Is this seriously what it's gonna be like dating her?!"


	9. Shower

I woke the next morning with a throbbing sensation between my legs and a strong desire to be in Maura’s bed instead. 

I couldn’t believe I’d chickened out the night before. Maura was ready and willing, but there I was, freaking out about having sex with someone as if it were going to be my first time ever. Even if technically it would be, at least with a woman. 

We could have been having morning sex right then and there in her bed, or maybe in the shower. Or maybe both. 

Suddenly my phone chimed with a text message and I grabbed my phone off the nightstand. 

_Are you awake yet?_  

I smiled and quickly texted back, _Just barely._

_How are you feeling this morning?_  
  
Sighing, I typed out a short response and stared at it for a few moments before sighing again and pressing the send button. _Horny and idiotic._

_That is certainly an interesting combination of feelings...the former I understand, but not so much the latter, in your situation._  

_Come over and I’ll explain. If you want. Over breakfast. You bring the healthy stuff and I’ll make pancakes?_

_By “healthy stuff” do you mean fruit and yoghurt?_

_What else would it mean, Maur? ;)_

_Fair point. Are you sure you have the ingredients for pancakes?_

_Yep, I’m sure._ Maura didn’t need to know that they were pancakes that had miraculously shown up a couple weeks ago in my freezer. They were fresh and from scratch once upon a time, even though I wasn’t sure if Ma or Maura had put them in there. Either were equally as likely. 

_I’ll be there in approximately 20 minutes then, depending on traffic._

_Drive safe, please._

_Safely, Jane. Don’t forget Mr. Adverb. ;-)_

_I’m rolling my eyes at you. Just be careful, ok?_

_I am a very safe driver. See you soon._

I quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the kitchen. I pulled half a dozen pancakes out of the freezer, put them in two stacks on a plate, and put the remaining ones back into the freezer. Placing them in the microwave, I set it for one minute and dashed back to my bedroom. Quickly I pulled off all my tank top and underwear, leaving them in a pile on the floor by the bed. 

The water didn’t take very long to heat up and after turning on the shower, I stepped into the bathtub. I first washed and rinsed my hair. After that, I cleaned my face before lathering up my expensive loofah (that Maura bought me, I instantly thought). Rinsing away the suds, I finally leaned back against the shower wall, the left half of my body underneath the hot, soothing spray, and lifted my right foot to place it on the edge of the tub. 

Slipping my left hand between my thighs, I lightly touched my middle finger to my clit and moaned. I dipped my finger down, parting wet lips, and slowly slipped the finger inside, before pulling out slightly and sliding my ring finger in along with it. All the way in, I curled my fingers a few times and my lower stomach twinged with hot pleasure. Instinctively I pulled my fingers out and pushed the same two fingers on my right hand inside in their place, slipping my left fingers back up to circle my clit. As I curled my fingers inside and rubbed my clit, my ab muscles clenched tightly and I moaned softly, the sound almost drowned out by the sound of the water coming out of the showerhead. 

As my fingers repeatedly circled my clit, my mind drifted to Maura, especially to the fact that she’d masturbated the night before while thinking of me. Though I’d never seen her completely naked, but I’d seen her naked enough to know that she was in extremely good shape. Yoga certainly kept her body well toned, but at the same time allowed her to keep her voluptuous curves. 

Curves that I liked very, very much. 

I longed to skim my hands down her waist, over her hips - without clothing - just to feel the effects of her efforts. “So good,” I murmured to myself, lost in my daydream of Maura’s womanly body. 

Over and over my clit my fingers flew while I curled the others inside of me. I was desperate for release and I knew my time was running out. I thought back to my makeout session with Maura only a few hours earlier and how her body felt against mine. It was perfect. We fit together perfectly. 

“Unnghhh,” I grunted out, finally flying over the orgasmic edge, moving my fingers still to draw out the pleasure. Dropping my head back against the shower wall, I slowed the movements of both hands and finally slipped my right hand fingers out entirely. 

While I still felt eager for more, I knew I’d run out of time, so I quickly rinsed my body off and finished my shower, nervous, but excited to see Maura.

 


End file.
